


Getting back to LazyTown

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wilderness Survival, awkward moments, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Surprise to anyone who read any of my old stuff (if you even still exist on here)! I felt like writing another Sportarobbie fic :)In this one Sportacus and Robbie end up lost in the woods after one of Robbie’s schemes goes wrong. I know it’s not a original or idea nor is it heavily planned. Like I said, just felt like writing something with them again.The plan for this fic is basically to stuff it with cute or awkward moments of Sportacus and Robbie. If you are looking for a complex plot with let’s of drama this may not be your cup of tea. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this fic and thanks for reading.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Sportacus had just returned to his airship after a long day of basketball with the children. He munched on a piece of sports candy and looked out of the window. The sun was beginning to set, and in just a few more hours he could finally call it a day.

Little did Sportacus know, he had a visitor on (or rather under) his airship. It was Robbie Rotten, the town villain. Robbie was setting up one of his new schemes to get Sportacus out of Lazytown. He was working hard, drilling a strange purple device to the bottom of the ship.

The device that Robbie was working on had a relatively simple-looking mechanism. It was cylindrical in shape with a propeller on the inside. This wasn’t just any propeller though. It was made to be very powerful. Once Robbie hit the switch to activate it, the airship would lose all control and quickly fly Sportacus far away from Lazytown.

It was scary to be up so high so Robbie attached himself to the ship with a safety wire and took deep breaths to calm himself. It would all be worth it to finally get that blue buffoon out of town.

Where would the airship it take his athletic nemesis? He didn’t know. It didn’t matter. As long as Sportacus was gone, Robbie didn’t care.

After the villain installed the device, he got ready to leap down with a parachute. He didn’t realize it at the time, but he was forgetting something very important. 

He was still attached to the ship with his safety wire.

-

Robbie screamed as the airship violently dragged him along for the ride. He tried to unattached himself from the safety wire but the ship was going so fast that he couldn’t do anything.

When the airship landed, it crashed front first. Robbie got knocked against the airship and was left dizzy, hanging like a yo-yo.

His back and neck were a bit sore from the crash, but all things considered he was in good shape. It was a miracle that he survived, really. Robbie wouldn’t be feeling relieved for long though.

The villain froze as heard the airship’s door open. He felt himself panic a little when he saw Sportacus look outside, probably trying to figure out what just happened.

The hero had been patient with him so far but he’d never done something so drastic before. Robbie just held his breath and tried to calm himself, hoping Sportacus just stay up there and not notice him.

Of course it couldn’t be that easy. Nothing ever went the way that Robbie hoped it would.

There was the sound of something being thrown down from the airship. It was a rope ladder. Robbie had half expected Sportacus to just jump out doing a flip, but this was probably smarter because he needed a ladder to get back up there. The ship certainly wouldn’t lower it for him in its current state.

Sportacus climbed down and stopped about midway when he noticed Robbie hanging from the bottom of the ship.

“Robbie?” he sputtered. Of course, this made so much sense!

“Oh, hello Sportaspud,” the villain nervously forced a smile. The hero didn’t look very happy with him.

“It’s Sportacus,” Sportacus said and gestured to the ship, “You did this, Robbie?” He already knew the answer though.

Robbie squirmed around uncomfortably. He wished he could run away. “Maybe? Yes? I mean... no? So what if it was?”

Sportacus bit his lip. “I take that as a yes. Can you get yourself down from there?” 

Robbie could feel Sportacus’ sharp blue gaze on him. “Why should I? What if I don’t want to?” He refused to look at the hero any longer.

He was returned a sigh, “Don’t be silly, Robbie. I am not going to hurt you or anything. I mean sure I’m upset but I’d never hurt you.”

“Really…?” Robbie asked suspiciously. “Well, if I stretch I could detach myself from my safety wire... I’m too far from the ground though. And it’s not far enough from the ground to use my parachute.”

“I’ll catch you.” Sportacus said, climbing the rest of the way down the ladder to get under him, “Just lose the wire.”

When Robbie seemed unsure again Sportacus asked, “Do you really want me to leave you hanging here overnight? It’s getting dark”

“No....”

“Well then you’re going to have to trust me, okay?”

Robbie grumbled to himself and reached for the wire. The hero was right. He was going to have to take a risk here. He unattached himself and got ready to fall

Thankfully Sportacus was a man of his word, and also a really good catcher. He caught the taller man with ease and gently lowered him to the ground. 

“Thanks…” Robbie muttered, barely audible.

“So,” the hero said, clearing his throat, “Do you have any idea where we are? Where did you take us?”

“I don’t know.” Robbie said, “Some kind of forest? I just wanted to get you out of town. It wasn’t in my plan to end up here too.” 

“Yes, I figured it wasn’t.” Sportacus said, trying to think of what to do now. He rubbed his temples. “I guess it doesn’t really make any difference. It’s not like we could call for help even if we knew where we were. I don’t have a phone. I usually just send and receive messages with my ship.”

That didn’t sound very efficient. Robbie didn’t say anything though. It wasn’t like he brought a phone with him either. Not to mention the fact that he was the cause of this whole situation.

“Let’s go back inside my airship for now.” Sportacus decided after a bit, “It’s getting dark. We can try to find a way out of these woods in the morning.”

“Alright...” Robbie said but then raised a brow. “Wait, can you even get to your stuff? I know it’s all stored in the walls of your ship. Is it possible to open without the power?”

“Um- no, I can’t open it without power. I mean, we could try to force it but I’d rather not try to do that.” Sportacus responded. “Lucky for us there is an emergency backup power system. I can’t fly the ship with it obviously, but it will keep my sports candy fresh for a while and we can get to my stuff. It can also provide some light for us if we really need it. But it’s best if we conserve as much power as we can.”

Robbie wrinkled his nose at the mention of Sports candy. He knew it was likely that it would be all there was to eat here. He probably should be grateful that they had access to any food, but he really didn’t like it.

Sportacus lead Robbie up the ladder and inside his ship. He pressed a button that Robbie didn’t know about and made all of his stuff come out of the walls at once. The lights also came on, dimmer than usual.

The hero collected all of the things in his ship that could come in handy while they were lost in the woods and set them to the side. This included a flashlight, a first aid kit, some blankets and clothing, and some rope. He also dragged out an exercise mat and a ball. Robbie put his parachute next to it.

“What are those for?” the villain asked, referring to the last two items Sportacus dragged out.

“The yoga mat is for a makeshift futon because I only have one bed. The ball is just for fun.” Sportacus replied.

Robbie rolled his eyes a bit at that. As if they had time to be playing ball.

Sportacus just ignored that and set up the makeshift futon for Robbie. He would have normally offered the bed to him but he was still a bit irritated at him right now and didn’t feel like being that friendly. His airship was his home and his most important possession. He still tried to make the futon as comfortable as possible with lots of blankets though.

“Okay, I think that’s all we need right now.” Sportacus said once he made the futon and everything was laid out, “I’m going to turn the lights off now to save power. You can tell me if you are hungry or something and I’ll get food out for you. Otherwise please don’t touch anything anymore.” 

He went to turn the lights off and then fumbled through the mostly dark room to get to his bed. Both of them would have some trouble sleeping that night. It was a really uncomfortable situation. Neither of them really knew how they were going to deal with each other’s presence tomorrow, or when they were going to escape this woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know I took way too long and I want to apologize strongly for that. This is probably the longest I’ve taken.
> 
> Most of the time I’ve been busy or too tired. Then I forgot for a while. 
> 
> Still, I intend to finish what I started even though I’m the slowest updater in the world. Feel free to point out any errors or spelling mistakes. I’m pretty tired as I’m editing this.
> 
> In this chapter Sportacus and Robbie try to find a way out of the woods. Also there’s a part where venom needs to be sucked out of a snake bite. After doing some research on surviving in the wild, I found out that this doesn’t actually help. I still wanted to include it though so just keep that in mind if you ever get lost in the woods and imagine Sportacus has magical healing spit or something idk. It’s fiction.  
Update: wow I still haven’t finished this yet. To be honest I procrastinated and forgot completely. I’m so sorry if you wanted me too. I will try to revisit it soon.

The next morning Robbie was woken up earlier than he would have liked. Of course, if it were up to him he would have slept in all day and tried to forget about the unpleasant situation he was in. Sportacus seemed to have other plans though.

“Come on,” the hero said while gently shaking Robbie, “Get up. We have to figure out where we are and get out of this woods.”

Robbie groaned and sat up. He guessed Sportacus was right. They had to take initiative to escape. Nobody would look for them here. For all they knew they were on a different continent.

Just when Robbie was about to mention that he was hungry, Sportacus gave him a bunch of sportscandy for breakfast. 

He wasn’t happy to see all this sportscandy, but he knew the situation so he began to eat them. He still made a face at it to let Sportacus know that his stance on fruit hadn’t changed though.

Some of it actually ended up tasting okay. He even kind of liked a few sweeter ones. He didn’t think he would finish all that sportscandy but he did. It was mainly because didn’t start to feel full until it was all gone though.

Before they left they grabbed a big blue backpack with some fruit, some towels and some water bottles inside.

Robbie didn’t know where they were going. But Sportacus seemed to know what direction to try first so he just followed him. He occasionally made some markings in the dirt just in case though. The blue Buffoon might be good at running around outside, but Robbie had no idea how knowledgeable he was in a survival situation.

It didn’t take long for Robbie to discover that Sportacus was in fact very knowledgeable and useful in survival situations.

Sportacus somehow knew when there was a lake they could use nearby and then he pointed out a whole bunch of food to add to the backpack. This included some edible flowers, plants and acorns.

The acorns still needed to be cleaned before they were eaten because they had something called tannins on them, which were bitter and could make someone sick. But everything else was ready to eat. They grabbed as much things as they could, filling the backpack.

-

Sportacus was surprised at how early the villain became exhausted. He needed breaks very frequently, and even after rest he complained of fatigue. Sportacus tried to accommodate him. They even had an early lunch for him because he said he was hungry. They finished all the fruit and everything from the bag besides the acorns. Robbie ate most of it. He still wasn’t full afterwards though. 

“Just a bit more...” Sportacus said, continuing to try to get Robbie to walk.

“You keep saying that. How long to you plan to have us do this today, Sportaport?” the villain whined.

“Well,” Sportacus said, “I figured we can head in this direction for about three hours and then turn back. We’ve been walking for about two hours so far so that leaves 1 more hour of walking before we turn around. This way we can definitely make it back before it’s dark and we have time to stop at the river to wash the acorns.”

“What!” Robbie said, “Are you crazy? That’s like eight hours all together! You can’t possibly expect me to walk all day long! I’m not a sports freak like you!”

“We are taking lots of breaks, Robbie.” Sportacus sighed. “Also that’s six hours…. Which means four more hours of walking.”   
Sportacus actually decreased the amount of walking because Robbie was there. If he was alone he would have walked all day. He thought that an average human could handle this much. It was just like a normal hike. Maybe he overestimated him? No, Robbie actually did quite a bit of moving around when he came up with schemes. 

Robbie bit his lip and growled. To the his credit, he was actually trying very hard right now. He felt guilty because he was the reason that they were lost here in the first place. Now that they were temporarily teamed up, he definitely didn’t want to slow them down and be a nuisance. But at the same time he didn’t think he could keep walking for an entire day either.

He really wished he had some food before he decided to tamper with Sportacus’ airship. Instead, he decided it would be sweeter to go home and have celebratory cake after he got rid of Sportacus.

“I can’t do this!” Robbie finally decided, “I am heading back now! I refuse to create any more distance between me and the airship! You can keep going but I’m going back!”

Before the hero could get another word in, Robbie stomped off, trying to come off as more angry than tired and about to cry. He was glad that he made those marks on the ground and trees so he could get back. Otherwise he would be completely lost.

Sportacus paused for a good while and then started to walk after him. He was pretty sure that Robbie would be able to get back safely, but that possibility that the villain could run into trouble was not leaving his head. Maybe it was his instincts or maybe it was because he knew how often Robbie had gotten himself into trouble in the past.

Either way, it was a good thing he decided to turn around and follow because his crystal started making noises after not so long. He started running and soon saw Robbie on the ground holding his leg, hissing.

“What happened?” Sportacus ran over to him and asked his voice full of worry.

"A snake!” Robbie whimpered, “It’s gone now but it bit me!!”

“What did it look like?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie did his best to describe what he saw as Sportacus led him over to a big, flat rock. The hero gestured towards to it to get Robbie to sit down, so he did. The hero then quickly rolled Robbie’s pant leg up.

“I think I know what it is. It sounds like it may have a mild poison. It’s nothing life-threatening but you could still get sick if we don’t do something.”

Robbie blushed lightly as he watched the hero suck out the poison. Even though he knew Sportacus was just trying to make sure he didn’t get sick, this was pretty weird and not to mention embarrassing.

Sportacus spat the venom out and said, “You should be fine now.”

“Thank you...” Robbie murmured, glancing away. Then his stomach growled which made him blush even deeper.

“Oh... That sportscandy really isn’t filling you up is it?” Sportacus finally noticed.

“Yeah,” Robbie said, “I know we ate recently and it’s weird but I’m still not full.” 

“I’m sorry, Robbie. I should have known. I guess I sort of forgot how essential protein can be to... some people.”  
  
Robbie raised a brow. So this wasn’t just because he was out of shape? he frowned, “Well, I don’t imagine you have as rough of a time trying to get kids to eat things other than sportscandy since it tastes the worst. But I don’t really understand why you can survive on just fruit and vegetables in the first place.”

Sportacus rubbed his chin. “I’m just a bit different than you, Robbie. We are from different places for one thing.”

It wasn’t a lie but he wasn’t telling Robbie everything, and Robbie could tell. He wasn’t that gullible. Besides, the villain already had his suspicions about Sportacus not actually being human. He narrowed his eyes slightly but ultimately decided to drop it. At least for now.

“Whatever you say.” he shrugged.

Sportacus visibly relaxed when Robbie decided not to press him for more information. He happily changed the subject.

“We should stop by the river before we get back to the ship. I think preparing those acorns and having you eat them will make you feel a lot better.” 

They turned around and began to head back to the ship. It was still a lot of walking, but at least Robbie felt more motivated now. And they were actually heading in the direction he wanted to go. 


End file.
